


The Shadow Files

by Sasiefox



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Cats, F/M, Superheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasiefox/pseuds/Sasiefox
Summary: Bruce has a daughter, who doesn't know. She also doesn't know he's Batman... Can he keep all these secrets from her? For how long?





	1. Origin

The Shadow Files – The Batman’s Shadow Origin

“Tiger! Tiger! burning bright. In the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?” – The Tiger, William Blake

Catarena Davis was a normal girl, whose parents were stolen from her at an early age. She was now under the care of her parent’s dear friend Bruce Wayne who they had deemed her godfather. Her life with Bruce was routine yet exciting. A boy had lived with them since Cat were ten, Dick Grayson. He had lived with his parents who worked for a circus as The Flying Graysons, but tragedy struck when a man sabotaged their trapezes wire leaving Dick an orphan. Tragedy seemed to follow this family like the wind.  
This strange family, along with Alfred Pennyworth, shared in their past nightmares. Though Cat among them, was the only one who did not know about Bruce’s secret life. Things were about to change…  
It started out like any other day. But this day was special. It was Catarena’s seventeenth birthday. Bruce and Dick had promised to take her out for a special night out in the city. Though things weren’t going exactly as planned. Catarena was going to meet Dick at the mansion and he was going to drive her to Wayne Tech where they were going to meet Bruce. As Cat walked to her car in the parking lot of her high school she was ambushed by two shrouded beings. She couldn’t make out their faces in the dull evening light. The parking lot was dark and deserted so no one would hear Cat even if she screamed. She tried to get away but they managed to drug her and soon she was being carried off.  
She didn’t awaken until much later, strapped to a metal table wearing a hospital gown. She started to panic and struggle but she noticed some movement in the shadows and she stopped as a man in a lab coat walked into the light that was beaming down on her.  
“Ahh Miss Catarena Davis I see you’ve finally awoken. I am Dr. Dorian; it’s a pleasure to meet you. How’s your uncle?”  
“What are you going to do to me?” Cat asked fearfully.  
“Relax my dear. I’m going to change your life! I’ll make your reflexes quicker, your body stronger, your eyes sharper, and your life longer.”  
“Well, I’m sorry but I like my life the way it is. Why me? What makes me so special? Is it my uncle? Is it money you want?” Cat asked.  
“No my dear it was your name. Catarena is a very beautiful name.” He told her.  
“I… don’t understand.”  
“Ah well you see I’m very fond of cats, and you are the perfect candidate for my first human experiment of my human-cat mutagen. Now… lets get started, shall we?”  
The mad Doctor told her and Cat became terrified and started to squirm.  
Back in Gotham Batman and Robin were extremely worried about Catarena and the leads were scarce. But soon they were able to make someone talk. Someone had spotted two men carrying a young girl onto a boat and travel to a small deserted island. Though it wasn’t exactly deserted. The duo entered a dark dank warehouse and a man was waiting for them.  
“Ah Batman and Robin. I was wondering when you two would arrive. I expect you are looking for the sweet Miss Catarena Davis.” He said as he stepped into the dim light.  
“Where is she?” Batman asked darkly, and the Doctor grinned.  
“Why she’s right here. You two will be the first to see the improvements I’ve made upon her.” He said and he turned on a light that hung in the center of a thick bared cage.  
Batman and Robin watched in horror as Catarena stepped into the circle of light and up to the cage bars. Batman became enraged and lunged for the Doctor.  
“What have you done to her!? You’ve made her into a monster!” Batman yelled and Cat became frightened.  
She didn’t know what was happening to her. There was a mirror to one side of the cage and Cat walked up to it, but when she saw herself she gasped in horror. Her arms, legs and back were covered in fur and her fingernails were now sharp pointed claws. Large cat ears sat atop her head, they twitched and moved to the sounds around her as did her long tail behind her. Her canine teeth were longer and sharper and the pupils of her eyes were thin like a cat’s. Catarena was in utter shock as she continued to listen to Batman interrogate the Doctor.  
“Change her back!” Batman demanded but the Doctor laughed nervously.  
“I can’t. I haven’t created the antigen yet, the transformation is complete.”  
Batman glared.  
“Wrong answer.” Batman said as he roughed the Doctor up a bit.  
“AH! Stop! There’s nothing I can do! It could take years to create and antigen and after a year or two she won’t be able to be changed back. But I’ve made her what her name implies! I’ve made her better stronger, quicker, sharper! I’ve given her almost eternal youth! The perfect human being!”  
Batman had heard enough and he knocked the man out. A few of the Doctor’s mutant cat creatures tried to attack but Batman and Robin took them out easily. Catarena was scared and confused; she cowered at the back of the cage as Batman walked in. He took off his cape to give to Cat for something warm to wear but Cat backed away from him.  
“I won’t hurt you Catarena. We’re going to take you home to Bruce. He’s been very concerned for you.” Batman said; he could barely keep it together.  
Catarena shook her head.  
“No, I can’t go home looking like this. I’m a freak.” She told him as she started to cry.  
Batman placed his cape over her shoulders and kneeled next to her. Cat held the cape around herself.  
“We can help you. We can find an antigen. Please let us take you home.” Batman said but Catarena was becoming angry.  
“NO! I can’t go home anymore! I heard what that psycho said. There is no antigen and before too long I’ll be stuck like this! I can’t go home looking like this. How could anyone love something like this!” Catarena said.  
“I’m sure he won’t care what you look like, just as long as he has you back. So let us take you home.”  
Something in Catarena snapped and she pushed Batman with all her might, knocking him against the cell bars.  
“I said NO! I can never go home!” Cat yelled as she tore from the cage, pushing Robin to the ground as well.  
“Batman!” Robin said but he stopped Robin.  
“I’m fine. Go after her!” He said and Robin took off, but he couldn’t catch up and by the time he reached the dock to the island Catarena was already halfway back to Gotham’s shore. Robin jumped into the water and tried to swim to the boat but he became tired and swam back. Batman was at the shore holding the tied up Doctor.  
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t catch her.” Robin said breathlessly as he climbed back onto the dock.  
“We have to find her.”  
Batman said and they immediately went in search of Catarena.  
Batman found the row boat she had taken but Cat was nowhere in sight, but Batman was not giving up and he took off.  
Batman searched until dawn but he could not find Cat and Robin was urging him to go home and rest.  
“I’m sure she’ll turn up or come home on her own.” Robin told him and Batman reluctantly returned to the Batcave.  
“We have to find her, she could get killed. If I hold her the truth… I’m going to find her and tell her.” Bruce said sadly.  
Robin placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. Alfred had entered the cave and walked up to them.  
“Master Bruce will you really tell her the truth about everything?” He asked.  
Bruce looked up and frowned slightly at Alfred. Dick was confused.  
“The truth about everything? Is there more than this?” Dick asked, indicating the Batcave.  
By Bruce’s silence Dick could tell there was something more.  
“There is. What is it?”  
“It doesn’t matter, it’s in the past.” Bruce said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, but Dick stopped him.  
“Tell me. Bruce, we’re partners there shouldn’t be any more secrets.”  
Bruce sighed and turned to Dick.  
“Catarena is my daughter.” Bruce told him and Dick was speechless.  
“What?”  
“Her mother and I… it was one night that never should have happened, but it did and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Bruce said.  
“And Cat doesn’t know this?”  
“No, and it’s going to stay that way.”  
“But why? She has a right to know.”  
“I know that! But we have more important things to do than discuss this now.” Bruce said and he stalked off to listen to the police scanner and the news for any sightings of Catarena.  
The search for Catarena went on for weeks but they knew she wasn’t dead. There were sightings all over the city of a cat-creature wearing a long cape. This flood of news and sightings even brought the Catwoman into the search for the cat-creature. Catwoman had seen Cat but Catwoman had no luck at catching her. Though Catwoman had told Batman she wasn’t looking too good.  
Soon a month went by and the sightings were becoming less and less. Batman was beyond desperate. He hadn’t slept in days and whenever he did it was only for a few hours at a time.  
Catarena had been running around the city for weeks; alone, depressed, and confused. She was afraid to go home and she was afraid to let Batman help her. Though, she still had his cape. It comforted her in some odd way, aside from keeping her dry the scent that lingered on it was soothing to her and she did not know why. She could smell, see, hear, and feel everything more than she ever had in her whole life. Every nerve was alive and it excited her as much as it frightened her and so she was torn between two thoughts. She wanted to go home to Bruce’s big safe house but she was afraid of what he’d think of her. She knew he’d be ashamed and angry that Batman couldn’t save her, but she knew it wasn’t Batman’s fault… She knew he was just a man under that cowl.  
After a month of wandering Catarena was becoming too weak to go any where. She wasn’t even sure where she was in the city most of the time. She was beginning to wish she would be found, but most nights she had to fight to stay alive. She wasn’t going to last much longer…  
Batman searched endlessly and it was about the only thing he did. He wasn’t going to give up even if he had to proclaim his secret identity to the whole city. Catarena knew the Batman was looking for her but she never came out of hiding.  
One night Catarena was wandering the streets of crime alley. No one bothered her and if they did she would hiss or growl at them and they’d run off scared. It pleased Catarena. That night her wandering had caught the eye of Robin and he contacted Batman who came immediately. Their attempts to find her had become more tactical. For a little while they followed her until she was cornered in a dead end alley. Cat knew it was Batman and that Robin was on the roof above the alley.  
“Go away.” Catarena said to Batman.  
Her eyes glowed blue, reflecting what little light came from the street.  
“I’m not leaving until you agree to go home.”  
Catarena leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground.  
“I have no home. There’s nothing for me now. Just leave me to die Batman.”  
Batman kneeled by her and tried to touch her arm but Cat pathetically swiped at his hand with her claws. She barely scratched the fabric of his glove but Batman withdrew his hand.  
“You’re wrong. You can have a home with us.” He told her but she gave no response.  
Batman slowly pulled back his cowl, but still Cat didn’t look at him.  
“Please Catarena come home.”  
He said and suddenly Catarena recognized his voice. She turned her head to see his face and when she saw Bruce crouched before her she started to cry. She was now more thoroughly confused than ever.  
“I’m sorry I never told you.”  
Bruce said and Cat slowly turned her body to him, but she was afraid to get closer.  
“Bruce…”  
Cat said as she broke down crying in shame for making him worry so much. Bruce grasped her arm and pulled her to him. Her cat ears fell flat against her head as she nuzzled her head against his chest and sobbed. Bruce held her close for a moment before he lifted her into his strong arms.  
“Let’s go home.” He said and Robin jumped off the roof to the street.  
In moments the Batmobile rolled up to them with its engine giving off a deep rumble. Robin jumped into the passenger seat and Batman handed Catarena over to him, so Cat could sit in his lap for the ride home. Catarena did not like the situation very much. She now realized he was Dick and thought he would think differently of her, but he did no such thing. He pulled a blanket from the space by his feet and placed it over her and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.  
“It’s good to have you back.”  
He told her softly as Batman got into the car. The hatch then closed and they were off home, to the Batcave.  
As Cat got out of the Batmobile she stared in awe at how vast the cave was. She never imagined it would be like this. Alfred came into the cave; he was pleased to finally see Catarena with them.  
“Shall I draw a bath for Miss Catarena and then possibly some dinner?” He asked and Bruce nodded.  
Bruce walked up to Cat and placed a hand on her shoulder and she followed him up to the mansion.

\-- Birth of a Hero -- 

Catarena slept the days away for almost a week. She hardly ate or left the room. At first Bruce sympathized with Catarena but when they learned she changed back to human when she was sleeping Bruce began to think she may be able to control her transformation, but Catarena wouldn’t listen and she continued to shut out the world. Bruce wasn’t going to stand for it and early one morning he burst into her room. Dick was hot on his tail to watch the event. Bruce went to her bed side and picked her up into his arms. She lay limp, as if passed out, but she was fully awake. Bruce carried her out of the room to his room and into the bathroom where he had filled the tub with cold water and ice cubes. Just as Bruce were to drop Cat into the freezing bath Cat’s eyes snapped open and she twisted from Bruce’s arms, trying to plant all fours on the edges of the tub but she slipped and fell into the ice bath. She screeched and flailed about trying to get out, but Bruce forced her to stay in. From her terror she had transformed and sat in the tub a cold wet cat.  
“You’re going to stay in there until you wake up!” Bruce told her.  
“Are you crazy?!” Cat asked as she shivered in the water.  
“No, this is for your own good. You may not believe it but you have changed back from time to time. You can control your transformation and I’m going to take you to a place that can help you.” Bruce said.  
“And just where might that be?” Cat asked.  
“The Fortress of Solitude.” Bruce replied and Cat raised an eyebrow at him, “Get dressed and pack some clothes we have a long flight.” He said and left the room.  
Cat blinked and reluctantly went back to her room to change and pack. She was thoroughly confused yet again but trusted him.  
They had taken the Batwing and Catarena guessed they were going to an ally Bruce had as Batman, but Cat had no idea who it could be. Cat sat silently in the copilot’s seat, where she imagined Dick normally sat. She was reluctant to speak but finally got up the courage.  
“So… who are you taking me to see?” Catarena asked.  
“Superman. His fortress and his technology will be useful. We’ll be able to find out more about… what that doctor did to you.” Batman went on to say, but Catarena was lost in memory playing in her mind from a long time ago…  
She was around the age of seven and Bruce had decided to take her along on one of his short trips to Metropolis. Things had been going well until they started walking the streets from the hotel they were staying at to a business building nearby, The Daily Planet, which Cat now knew was a newspaper distributor. Their walk had been pleasant and exciting for Catarena up until the moment they were close to their destination. The crowd of people walking got denser and Catarena got separated from Bruce and snatched up by a fowl man who quickly carried her off. Catarena tried to get away but she was too small and helpless. By the time they were a block away Cat could hear Bruce calling for her. Catarena squirmed and managed to get her mouth free from the man’s hand and she bit him hard. The man yelled and dropped her. Catarena fell to the ground and screamed as she tried to run away but the man snatched her and she screamed again. She was scared and crying, but before anything else happened Cat felt a gust of wind as something flew past her. Before she knew what had happened someone had apprehended the villain, rendering him unconscious. Cat turned and saw a very tall man with black hair, blue eyes and a huge letter ‘S’ on his chest. Catarena started crying and the man kneeled by her.  
“It’s alright you’re safe now.”  
He told her and his calm caring voice comforted her. She started to calm down.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked.  
Cat sniffed and nodded.  
“I got separated from my uncle and that bad man carried me off. But my uncle told me never to talk to strangers, so I should be talking to you.” Catarena told him and he gave a light laugh.  
“I’m Superman. I can help you find your uncle.” Superman said and Cat’s eyes lit up.  
“I saw you on the television! My uncle told me you’re a superhero!” Catarena said and Superman smiled.  
“So, what’s your name?” He asked as he picked her up.  
“Catarena.” She replied.  
“Catarena, that’s a beautiful name. What’s your uncle’s name?”  
“Bruce Wayne.”  
Catarena replied and as if on cue he came running around the corner looking panicked but he didn’t seem surprised to see Superman. Catarena was so happy to see Bruce.  
“Uncle Bruce!” She said happily.  
Superman let her down and she ran to Bruce, who picked her up. Catarena was so happy to see Bruce she didn’t she wasn’t even paying attention to what was passing between the two men. She heard Bruce say.  
“Thank you.”  
And Superman nodded.  
“Just doing my job.”  
He said and Catarena turned back to see Superman.  
“It was nice to meet you Catarena.” Superman said and Cat smiled as he took off.  
“It was nice to meet you too Mr. Superman!”  
Cat called after him…  
“We’re here.” Batman said, breaking into her thoughts.  
She looked out of the cockpit’s window and saw they were in the middle of nowhere. They landed on an ice flat in front of a huge iceberg. Batman opened the hatch and they got out. It was deathly cold but Catarena didn’t seem to mind as they walked toward the great iceberg’s front face. When they reached it a door opened and Batman motioned for Cat to go in. the door closed behind them and an elevator took them deep into the base of the iceberg. It was then that Cat realized it was not iceberg at all, only made to look like one. When the elevator came to a stop they walked into a large room. In the center was a large platform where a holographic image of two people holding up a planet, which looked like the earth but Cat could tell it wasn’t the earth. Standing next to the platform was the man Catarena recognized as Superman. He turned and smiled at them as they walked over. Superman extended his hand to Catarena and she took it.  
“It’s nice to meet you Catarena. Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude.”  
“Thank you, but we’ve met before.” Cat replied with a grin.  
Superman laughed.  
“Wow that was a long time ago. I wasn’t sure you’d remember.”  
Cat nodded and Batman cleared his throat. Superman frowned slightly at Batman.  
“Right, there’ll be plenty of time to get acquainted later. I imagine you want to get right to work as usual.” Superman said and sighed, not really needing a reply from Batman the answer was always the same.  
Cat was a little nervous about all the tests the were doing but hey assured her none of them would hurt and she was surprised she was able to stay human for most of the time, until she just couldn’t sit still any longer. Her tail hung off the edge of the table she was on and twitched with nerves. Every time Batman looked at her tail she stopped and before long he sighed and turned to Superman.  
“That’s enough for today.” Batman said.  
“So I can get off this thing?” Cat asked happily.  
“Yes.”  
Batman replied and Cat jumped off the table and over to them standing by the computer which had a lot of stuff Cat wasn’t interested in.  
“So, what did you learn?” Cat asked.  
“Well, it’s not enough to create an antidote and even if we did it could be too late even this early.” Superman began.  
“Your body has already begun to bond with the mutagen cells, but when you transformed we learned that the way your body reacts to it is that it’s like a reflex or a muscle. The more you transform willingly the more you’ll strengthen the ability to stay human or change into the human-cat.” Batman told her.  
She understood what he meant was that she’d have to learn to live with her new abilities. Cat nodded but her ears picked up on muffled noises from the hall and they were coming closer by the second. It sounded like barking.  
“I hear barking.” Cat said.  
Just then there was a loud clang as something hit the door to the room they were in. Before Superman could react a hole was melted through the door and in flew a white dog with a red cape and gold dog collar with a gold Superman emblem for a dog tag. The dog went right for Catarena, growling and baring its teeth. Cat instinctively hissed, preparing to fight the dog but she caught herself and tried to get away from the dog but he was all over her. Cat ran all over the room with speed Superman and Batman didn’t know she had, but the dog was still able to keep up with her, and on instinct Cat managed to scratch the dog’s face. It didn’t faze him but she knew he had gotten madder and Superman could see the dog’s eyes glowing red as he went after Cat again. Superman managed to pull the dog away but his heat vision still managed to graze Cat’s arm.  
“Ow!” Cat said as she grabbed her arm.  
Batman pulled her out of the way incase the dog got away from Superman.  
“No! Bad dog Krypto!” Superman scolded and the dog looked sad, floated to the ground and sat at Superman’s feet with his ears back.  
“I’m sorry.” Superman said.  
“She’s fine he only grazed her arm.” Batman said as he turned to Catarena who was still clutching her arm.  
She watched the dog fearfully, but he only looked at her sadly.  
“Cat are you alright?” Batman asked and she looked at him.  
“Oh yeah. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”  
Cat said as she removed her hand but what they saw surprised them all. The wound had bleed a little but there was no scratch left.  
“Dorian’s words make sense now.” Batman said.  
Cat and Superman looked at him.  
“He said ‘I’ve given her almost eternal youth’.”  
“He’s created some way to speed up her body’s metabolism?”  
Batman nodded.  
“And possibly slow how fast her body ages.” Batman replied.  
“And that means?” Cat asked.  
“More tests, but for now it means you heal faster than a normal human being.” Batman said, “It can wait until tomorrow.” He added and Superman nodded as he, Cat and Krypto followed Batman out of the room back to the large room they had arrived in.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Batman said and Cat frowned.  
“You’re not staying?”  
“No, Gotham never sleeps, you know that.”  
Cat sighed and nodded and Batman got back onto the elevator.  
“Well, why don’t I show you to your room and then give you the tour.” Superman said and Cat gave him a half smile with a nod.  
Catarena was amazed at how big the fortress was, each room was different and Superman and Cat talked for a long time about themselves. Catarena found friendship in Superman. She knew she could trust him. Cat learned that Superman and Krypto were aliens and he told her his Kryptonian name. It all fascinated Catarena very much, and Cat was so surprised at how much Superman was the complete opposite of Batman. Not that she didn’t enjoy his company it was just a nice change for her.  
Though something was bothering her and try as she might she couldn’t hid it from Superman.  
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
Superman said and Cat seemed to come out of her trance.  
“Um huh?” Cat said.  
“It’s something my mom would ask whenever I’d zone out with something on my mind.” He replied, Cat gave a laugh.  
“Oh yeah… I just… I’m beginning to understand that I’ll have to live with this ability. I’m just not sure how I should live with it.” Cat told him.  
Superman sighed.  
“Well, what does your heart want to do?”  
“I… I’m not sure. For years I thought about taking down the villain who took my parents, I realize this ability will allow me to do that. I also realize the pursuit of one man for revenge hardly seems worth it now. It was so long ago. I was even younger than Bruce. The past cant be changed. Doesn’t he know that?” Cat stated.  
“Of course he does, but his way of dealing with the rage in his heart is to fight for a better future. What you do with your abilities is your choice.”  
Cat grinned.  
“Hmm… tomorrow can we run test on what my abilities are? I mean besides healing fast and changing into a cat-creature.”  
Superman grinned.  
“I’ll run it by Bruce tomorrow. It’s getting late I should return to Metropolis.”  
Cat frowned.  
“You’re leaving too!? So I’m going to be stuck here alone with that dog who wants to kill me!”  
“Krypto won’t hurt you I promise, but I’ve got obligations as I’m sure Bruce did as well. We’ll both be back tomorrow, and if you have any trouble we’re only a call away and I can be here in under a minute. There’s plenty to eat, there’s a gym or the pool if you want to relax. I’m really sorry to leave you here alone on your first night.”  
Cat sighed.  
“It’s alright I understand. I’ll be fine.” Cat said and Superman smiled.  
He made sure she was settled and he left for the city. Within minutes Cat began to understand the true meaning of The Fortress of Solitude.  
Cat couldn’t sleep and wandered most of the night in the fortress until she finally decided to sit in Superman’s Galactic zoo room. She sat and thought about what Superman had told her about following her heart. She was also concerned about what Bruce had said about her ageing differently. Sure it would be great to live longer but Cat didn’t want to live forever alone. Strong emotions were running through her over the day’s events and she found herself crying. Overwhelmed by this emotion Cat hugged her knees and bowed her head sobbing. Suddenly the door to the room came open and Krypto stood in the door frame. Catarena looked at the dog, tears still falling.  
“Yes, I know you don’t like me, but I’m not bothering you. So why don’t you leave me alone.” Cat said sadly and she rested her head on her knees again.  
Krypto flew into the room and the door shut behind him. He flew over to Catarena, who was crying again. Krypto seemed to know she was sad and his ears drooped as he sat on the bench in front of her. Cat’s hand was in front of him and he licked it which cased Cat to jump in shock. She stared at the dog in confusion and he nudged his nose under her arm as if to apologize to her and try to comfort her. Cat sat up straight, crossing her legs in front of her and she cautiously held her hand out to Krypto, who nudged it over his nose and onto his head. Cat gave a small smile and petted the dog. Krypto got closer to Cat and stood so he could lick the tears off Cat’s face. Cat started laughing and objected. Krypto sat before Cat again, wagging his tail as Cat whipped her face off. She sniffed and petted Krypto.  
“Thanks Krypto. So you don’t hate me?” She asked and Krypto gave a small bark. Cat laughed and then sighed, she was still feeling down and Krypto gave a small whine as if asking her what was wrong. Cat petted him and he wagged his tail.  
“I don’t know what I should do boy… Do you like being Superdog, being a hero?”  
Krypto gave two great barks.  
“Well, what do you think… Should I become a superhero to?”  
Cat asked and yet again Krypto gave two great barks. Cat sighed, seriously considering the idea. Cat knew this would take much thought so she decided to work off some energy.  
“Hey, Krypto, can you show me to the pool?” Cat asked the dog.  
Krypto seemed interested and floated in the air. Cat stood and followed him. Sure enough he lead her to the pool which had the workout room next door with the locker rooms next to that. Cat went in and found there were swimsuits for just about anyone. Once she found one she went through the workout room where Krypto was waiting for her. As she passed of the weight sets she saw an extreme amount of weight on it and wondered if Superman even needed to lift weights. Cat looked at it with curiosity. There was about 500 lbs on it. Krypto floated next to her with a look of wonderment in his eyes.  
“What do ya think… I bet I can't even budge that thing, but just for kicks…”  
Cat said as she readied herself to lift the mega amount of weight. But much to her surprise and astonishment she was able to lift the weight with ease above her head. She quickly returned the weight to its position and turned to Krypto with shock on her face.  
“Holy mega weight Batman…” Cat said under her breath, “Well, scratch an ability off the list.” Cat said and she went to the pool for a vigorous swim.  
Cat didn’t return to her room until 7am where she crashed on her bed. Krypto too even curled up next to her and fell asleep. They didn’t even wake up when Batman and Superman arrived several hours later. They decided to let Cat sleep, figuring she must have had a long night.  
When Cat awoke she could tell Batman and Superman had been in the room by smelling their scents. Her sleep had calmed her mind and she was now looking upon the world with new eyes. She was now ready to make the biggest decision of her life.  
Cat made her way to where Superman and Batman were, in the lab. When she entered the room they looked at her.  
“I’ve made a decision.” She told them and they listened closely, “After the tests are done I want to put my abilities to good use. I want to train. I want to be a superhero.” Cat said with determination.  
The two heroes did not seem surprised by her declaration.  
“And what will they call you?” Batman asked.  
Cat looked at him and grinned proudly.  
“Shadow.”


	2. Fork In The Road

The Shadow Files 1 – Fork in the Road

On a rooftop, high above the streets of Gotham, in the heart of the city. Nightwing prepares to leave Gotham City for Bludhaven for good…  
“You’re going to leave again aren’t you?” Shadow asked Nightwing.  
“I have to. I can’t stay in this city forever. I can’t live in his…” Nightwing stopped himself but continued. “I have duties else where.”   
“But what about me? Don’t you love me?”  
Nightwing walked up to her and caressed her cheek.  
“Of course I do, but it’s too late for us.”  
Shadow turned from him sharply.  
“What, just because I already look younger than you?”  
“No, because I’m already much older than you. Don’t you see it?”  
“Of course I do! But I don’t care! I want to be with you. Isn’t love all that matters?”  
“Yes, but I don’t want to see you get hurt.” He said.  
“And you think this doesn’t?”   
“No, I know it does, but I’m not going to change my mind no matter how unbearable the pain is. It’s for the best.”  
Cat scoffed at him and began to cry.   
“Fine have it your way. You are the adult here.”   
Dick her comment felt like a dagger.  
“Please don’t be that way.”  
“What way? It’s true isn’t it? Look at me! I’m a twenty-four year old virgin! I haven’t even been kissed! The least you could do is give me my first kiss.”  
The words were out and gone before she knew what happened but she was glad. An idea formed and Dick seemed to know exactly what was on her mind. He started shaking his head as Cat walked closer.  
“Oh come on. What could a kiss hurt?”   
Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“More than you think. You’ll want more and it’ll hurt worse than it does now.”  
Cat remained silent for a moment.  
“Of course it will, but don’t you think if I am to continue living I must learn to live with pain? Everyone I know and love will grow old and die while I remain here for eternity. I want to remember something. I want to remember something good, something without pain. I want… to remember you.”   
Dick understood how she was feeling but he was still reluctant.  
“Please, I promise I won’t ask anything more of you. You can move on and forget it ever happened if you want. I just want to be held, to be loved even if it last for a moment. That moment will help me live.”  
Dick was silent but then decided to give himself more time to think.  
“I’ll think about it. I’m not leaving for a few days. I’ll come see you before I do.”  
And with that the matter was dropped and Cat returned to Bruce’s mansion, spending the next few days awaiting Dick’s farewell visit.  
Dick chose to arrive on a clear night. Cat heard him jump onto her balcony and sat up. She got out of bed and went out on to the balcony to meet him.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?”   
“Yes.”   
Dick was hesitant to kiss Catarena. She picked up on his hesitation and read his body language wrong.  
“Do you not want to kiss me because of what I am now? Because I’m not human?” She asked as she transformed.  
Her ears and tail twitched to the sounds of the night and her bright blue eyes glowed from the moonlight. He looked at her quickly and stepped up to her, running his fingers through her silky black hair to her large cat ear. He held it cupped in his hand and looked into her eyes.  
“Of course not. And you’re half human. I’m worried that once I start kissing you I wont want to stop.” He said.  
“So don’t stop. Even if it’s just one night. You want to and I want you to.” She said softly.  
He stood silent, thinking for a moment but moved forward only to stop again when he noticed how tense Cat was. Dick was within inches from her face and he smiled his hand still on her cheek.  
“Relax.”  
Dick said quietly and Cat swallowed hard again, taking a deep breath. Cat blushed and lowered her head slightly to escape Dick’s gaze.  
“I … I don’t know what to do.” Cat said quietly.  
Dick lifted her chin slightly and Cat caught his gaze again.  
“You don’t have to do anything but enjoy it. Follow my lead, you’ll do fine.”   
Dick told her in a low enchanting tone barely an inch from Catarena’s lips. Slowly and gently Dick touched his lips to Cat’s and started to kiss her. At first Cat remained still but soon she felt the rhythm of Dick’s kiss and she started to react. She was still timid and let Dick make all the moves but she was relaxed and she melted against him. Dick hesitated to press further with the kiss in fear that he himself would get carried away. Part of him didn’t want to care, and mindlessly kiss her until the sun came up. Turns out he was listening to that part of him. A deep passion released between them that had been corked for a long time. Letting go of his inhibitions Dick pressed himself against Catarena, feeling her slender frame under his hands. Slowly they crept their way back into the room as they kissed. Dick was leading them toward the bed, shedding his uniform as he went. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn’t help himself, he was only human and she was feeding off her animal urges.   
Dick gave Catarena everything she had asked and more. He knew he’d have to stop things; and with her thoroughly distracted it was easy for him to use the tranquilizer he had smuggled in his fingers after he’d taken off his utility belt. Catarena was lost in bliss and never felt the prick of the needle on her neck. She quickly began to fade off to sleep. Once she was out cold Dick got off her. He hated himself but he knew if she woke up thinking it was all a dream it would be for the better. He dressed her in fresh clothes and took the discarded ones with him. Before he left he couldn’t help but give her one last kiss.  
“I’ll always love you.” He whispered.

 

Just as Dick had hoped Catarena believed what happened had been a dream and when she came to him a few days after he denied her what her “dream” had let her experience.  
Cat felt suddenly awkward as she stood in Dick’s Gotham apartment. She wasn’t sure if her dream had been real or not. It had felt so real, but she knew her abilities made her experience things on a whole new level, especially dreams. Dick pretended to act confused.  
“Everything ok?” He asked.  
“Yeah… I just… Did you come to see me a few days ago?” She asked.  
“No.” He replied.  
“Oh… I thought you were going to see me before you left.” She said.  
“Yeah… about that. I can’t kiss you Cat. I can’t inflict that kind of pain on you. I’m sorry…” He said, lying straight to her face.  
Cat glared furiously but turned on her heel and left without a word. 

Feeling angry and betrayed Cat let the “dream” fall to the back of her memory to one day be forgotten. It was after this that Catarena decided to travel over seas to train and continue college just as Bruce had done before becoming Batman. Upon hearing of Catarena’s departure Dick became concerned that it was because of him and immediately tried to contact her, but Cat would not take his calls and ignored him.

“He’s just concerned about you Cat.” Barbara told her over the phone.  
“I don’t care I don’t want to talk to him! I know I’m being childish but I couldn’t give a damn anymore. This is something I’ve got to do and if he wants to talk to me so bad then he’ll have to sit down and write me a letter and I doubt that will happen since her went back to what he wanted to get away from. I don’t want a phone to my apartment any more. I have my locator and Bruce knows where I am. I’ll inform you if I leave the country or anything.” Cat told her.  
“Does this mean I can give him your address?” Barbara asked.  
“Sure. Hold it for ransom; you could make an easy buck off him.” Cat said with bitter sarcasm.  
“Maybe I will. When we hang up I’ll disconnect your phone and inform Bruce. If you need us… you know how to find us.” She said and Cat said her goodbyes.   
\-- A few days later --   
“Come on Babs give me the new number please.” Dick pleaded with her over the phone.  
“I told you Dick she doesn’t have a phone anymore, not even a cell phone. She wants to be left alone so she can study and train. And why do you care so much? I thought you weren’t going to be with her to spare her feelings when you have to die someday. Change your mind or something?” She asked him.  
“No I just want to hear from here why she’s doing this. I want to apologize for leaving her. We’re still friends, I’ll always love her like a sister, and you know that.” Dick told her.  
“I know, and I swear to you if I had a number to give you I would but I don’t. You’ll really have to sit and write her a letter.” Barbara told him and he sighed.  
“I know. I’ve just got some things to take care of first. Will you send me the address?” He asked.  
“You know I will.” Barbara told him.  
\-- A week later --   
Dick finished what he needed and told Batman what he needed to say. He had now decided to continue as Nightwing but bring his help to Bludhaven.   
“But before I can get into this new life I’ve got to see to something else first.” Dick said, referring to Cat.  
“I won’t help you find her.” Bruce told him.  
“I wouldn’t dream of asking. I’ve got her address.” Dick told him and Bruce said not a word.  
By the end of the next week Dick was in Paris trying to find Cat and doing a horrible job at speaking French. But before too long he found where she was living, and didn’t like it at all. Her neighborhood didn’t appear bad but her apartment complex was small. Dick staked Cat out for a few days trying to see what her life was like; he stayed in crowded areas so that she wouldn’t smell his scent and wore a well enough disguise so that he wouldn’t attract her eye. She went to school all day and then home to work at a flower shop below her apartment complex and then home again to do homework and on the weekends she trained with a man she had tracked down to Paris. From dawn until well into the night Cat trained her body and even in her tiny apartment she’d set up things so that she could train. He also did some digging at the school she was attending and discovered she was taking fifteen classes, which was insane for a normal student who would only take five or so to meet the nineteen hour max, but her GPA was straight A’s even that early in the semester so no one would take a second glance at her file. Catarena had gotten into the school by taking an IQ test and on the spot they gave her a full ride. Her score was just short of a genius; Dick knew this had to be because of her abilities. She had also learned French in a very short amount of time and Babs told him it was because of her abilities as well. After a few days of listening to a language being spoken she learned to speak and understand it as well. Dick knew he shouldn’t stay much longer and knew he should talk to her. So one night he camped out in her apartment until she came home from work.  
When she came home that night she knew exactly who had been there, and pretended she didn’t know Dick was there. She had known he’d been following her for a while. She entered her apartment and turned on the light, Dick was in the closet, she placed her bag on her desk and started taking out some books. She sat down and started her homework. For a split second Dick thought he’d gotten past Catarena’s sharp senses but he realized what she was doing and felt stupid. After a minute or two Cat spoke to him.  
“What are you doing here?” Cat said and Dick came out of the closet.  
He really didn’t know how to answer her but he didn’t know why he’d come.  
“I’m impressed though I didn’t expect this let alone a letter.” She said and he was hurt by the comment.  
“Don’t you have any faith in me at all? I did call. Several times.” Dick told her.   
“Don’t turn this around you still haven’t answered me.”  
“Why are you doing this? Why did you leave?” Dick asked.  
“You know why I’m doing this. What does it matter, you left too. I moved on.”   
“But you don’t have to have this life. You could have a normal life.” He said.  
“A normal life? A normal life with you?” She asked and Dick was hurt yet again.  
Her comments were like daggers.   
“My life will never be normal again. I chose this path because I was given a gift and instead of abusing it I’m going to use it for good. You couldn’t even leave this life. So do you really need to ask me why I’m doing this?” Cat said.  
“But why now? You could be out enjoying life.” He said.  
“Who says I don’t? You were following me, you should know I’m doing more things I love now than I did at home. And I will enjoy life… Later, after I’ve trained my body and mind. I have more time than I need for fun.” Cat told him and he was silent.  
There was a pause and Cat chose to pick at what she thought he had denied her.  
“You know your reason for coming here was pretty lame. You’re not changing your mind about the kiss you denied me are you?” Cat asked.  
He was glad she still thought what really happened was a dream, but he wasn’t going back on what he did.  
“No I didn’t. I just wanted to see if your reason for leaving was because you’re angry at me.” Dick said to her.  
“I am angry at you, I’ll get over it, but it’s not the reason why I left. I felt it was just the right time to.” Cat said.  
“I’m sorry… I hope you’ll forgive me one day.” Dick said.  
“I will.” Cat told him.  
“I guess I won’t see you till you get back?”  
“You could write.” Cat said but he did not respond.  
“I know I lost my cover when you went to the chamber choir club but I don’t care. You have a beautiful voice. I could listen to you sing forever. I just wanted you to know that. I know it’s because of your abilities but I’m glad you found a place you can be yourself...” He said to her.  
“Thank you.” She replied.  
“When will you come back?” Dick asked before he left.  
“I don’t know.” Cat told him, she could see the sadness on his face.  
“Goodbye Catarena. I’ll write you.”   
Dick told her but she knew it wouldn’t happen.  
“Goodbye Dick.” She said and he left.  
A few months passed and Dick never wrote as Catarena had known would happen. But on her birthday, October 31st, a large box arrived and when she came home after school it was waiting for her. It said it had come from Gotham but it didn’t say from whom. Cat took it upstairs and opened it quickly. Inside was a bouquet of fresh flowers, all of which were her favorites. They were resting on a beautiful blanket. It was a winter blanket with a picture of a beautiful black panther on it. The blanket was gray and navy blue and the panther’s eyes were blue like hers. Cat took it out of the box after she put the flowers in water. The blanket was soft and warm, just what she needed for winter. As she opened it there was a bag of all the candy she couldn’t get overseas, that were her favorites as well. There was also a letter and she opened it. When Cat saw that it was from Dick she smiled and nearly cried. ‘Dear Cat, I’m sorry I never wrote you. I probably will never get a chance to sit and write an actual letter but I can send gifts much quicker. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I know how much you enjoy Halloween. Trick-or-Treat. Love Dick.’ The letter read and all Cat’s angry thoughts toward Dick seemed to fade away.   
Later that evening Cat went to a phone booth to call Dick. She got his answering machine which didn’t surprise her but she liked it better this way.   
“Thank you for the gifts. The blanket is beautiful. I… bye.” Cat said to the machine and hung up.  
It was all she needed to say to express her happiness to Dick. She hoped he could hear it in her voice. That night he got the message and it made him smile.  
Every year that Cat was away Dick sent her a gift on her birthday. Always her favorite flowers: birds of paradise, black roses, violets and lilies. A very odd combination. He also sent her something from home that she’d miss or need that she couldn’t get. No matter where she was she always got the package on her birthday.  
\-- A few years later --  
Cat was overseas for five years. And during this time Jason Todd, the second Robin died, and the third Robin Timothy Drake came into the picture. Cat did return home for brief periods knowing she needed breaks from time to time. She became fast friends with Tim and took him under her tutelage. She taught him anything she could whenever she was in town. They even started to write back and forth a few times a month and as the years past Cat watched this young boy turn into a man. She knew early on in her last year away that he was falling in love with her. She tried to deny her own feelings but it was easier to do so being far away. She was worried to return home but part of her wanted to love him despite the pain that would eat her heart. Tim looked to Dick for guidance and told Tim he and Cat had grown up together but hadn’t talked in some time. Cat wanted Tim to promise he wouldn’t tell anyone when she was returning home but Tim knew she’d want someone there and he knew Dick should be that person.  
When Cat arrived she didn’t expect anyone to be there and when she entered the gate area and saw Dick standing there waiting for her she almost cried. She smiled as she caught his gaze and walked over. She walked right to him and without a word she hugged him warmly. He embraced her and all the negative vibes between them were gone. She released him and he let her step back to get a look at her.  
“It seems the birdie likes to sing.” She said with a grin.  
“He thought someone should be here to welcome you home.” He told her and she smiled.  
“I’m glad.” She said.  
“So do you have any other bags?” He asked as they started walking.  
“Two trunks.” She said as she led the way to baggage claim.  
After her luggage was picked up Dick took Cat to his Bludhaven apartment because it was closer and she hadn’t seen it before.  
“Wow nice digs. You’ve really made a little life for yourself here. A cop, vigilante, apartment building owner and circus owner, leader of the Outsiders…” Cat listed as she looked around.  
Dick grinned; he figured she’d keep up with what was going on. He figured she had been talking to Babs over the years.  
“I try. So what did you learn?” He asked and Cat gave a laugh.  
“More than you can comprehend.”  
She told him and he lamely tried to lighten the mood again.  
“So the basics huh?” He said, and she smiled.  
“Yeah pretty much. But on a serious note… you know how this training is. Essentially being trained to kill. So yeah I learned to be a trained killer. But I also learned something to keep people safe from me if the animal ever loses control.” She said and he was a little confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m a hybrid, part human part animal. These two sides are in balance but in times of extreme danger animal instincts can take over.” She said.  
“Kill or be killed.” He said and she nodded.  
“So how can we stop that from happening?”  
“I was trained like a solider… a warrior. I will listen to people I respect, who my animal mind sees as the masters. Right now these people consist of my sensei, Bruce, Alfred, Babs, Tim and you.”  
“What if someone like Clay Face comes along and imitates us to order you to do things you don’t want to do?” He asked.  
“I’ll be able to tell who is an imposter no matter how much of my mind is under control. I’m sorry to be a downer but I felt I should explain it when I had the chance.” She said.  
“No that’s alright. Consider it explained, but it sounds kinda like we’re treating you like a pet.” Dick said.  
“Believe me it’s for the best.” She said and he nodded his understanding.  
Just then Dick received a transmission over his JLA reserve communicator. Apparently Wonder Woman was having a problem about Wonder Girl joining the Teen Titans without being notified and it seemed like a few JLA senior members were joining her mission. Dick sighed and looked at Cat.  
“Looks like the kids are fighting with the parents again…” He said.  
“I’m not even home for an hour and things are already getting interesting.” Cat replied with a grin.  
“Things never calm down, you know that. So, wanna come along?” He asked.  
“You bet! I’ve been itching to wear my new uniform.” Cat said and they prepared to leave.  
When one of the Batwings auto piloted itself to Dick’s apartment they were soon on their way to Titans Tower in San Francisco to break up the childish dispute.


	3. Stubbornness

The Shadow Files-  
The Jason Todd Chapters – Ch. 1 - Stubbornness 

“Jason, I’d like you to meet my niece Catarena. Normally she lives with us but she’s training and studying abroad.” Bruce said as they stood in the Batcave together.  
Catarena smiled warmly.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She said to Jason as she held out her hand.   
Jason was a scrawny 15 year old, who hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet but he had fire in his eyes. Cat was glad Bruce may have found another Robin. There was something unique to having Robin with Batman; it was essential to Batman’s survival and not just as helpfulness as having a partner is. Robin kept him from going too deep into his own darkness. Though there was something off about the boy. Catarena sensed he had his own darkness. Jason took Catarena’s hand and shook it briefly but did not offer a smile in return.  
“What a stupid name. You might as well be named Catnip.” Jason said and Cat sighed, sometimes she hated being right.   
Cat turned to Bruce, who was frowning at Jason.  
“Charming, what do you plan to do with him?” She asked, switching gears.  
“Train him to be Robin. While you’re here would you train him a bit? See what he’s got?” Bruce asked and Cat grinned but Jason interrupted.  
“You want me to fight her!? I’ll take her out no problem!” Jason said and Cat’s grin got even wider.  
She knew Bruce wanted her to access his level of fighting and to give him a training run down while Bruce patrolled the streets. The last thing they needed was a hot head rookie kid running around.   
“Excellent. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Cat said.  
Of course as Jason and Cat spared Jason could not lay one finger on Cat no matter what he did or the taunts he tried. Cat dodged him with expert skill, he was no match for her and never would be but Cat was the perfect training partner. For the time being Cat refrained from telling Jason about what she was and Bruce picked up on her wishes. She felt he was too young to understand the whole story and part of her didn’t trust him yet.   
Bruce was pleased with Jason’s sparing session with Cat. He had raw talent and potential but one nod from Bruce and Cat knocked him on his ass so fast it knocked the wind out of him. He choked and huffed for air as Cat helped him to sit up. He wasn’t angry at Cat for showing him up but more amused by her.  
“That was very good, you have real skill. Catarena will train you while she’s here. If you listen and learn well you may be almost as good as her one day.” Bruce said and Jason was raring to go.  
“Bring it! I will be better than you one day.” He said and Cat couldn’t hold back a small laugh.  
“Perhaps you will be. I would very much like to see that.” Cat said the amusement still in her voice.

The days passed and Catarena trained Jason every day. They were bonding and Jason was warming up to Cat. He took a real liking to her.  
“You’re so cool Catnip. I hope I’m as good as you one day.” He said and Cat smirked.  
“I’m sure you will be. You’ve got a lot of growing to do. I bet the next time I visit you’ll be taller than me.” Cat said as she humored the nickname he had for her, it was growing on her.  
“Why do you have to go? You could train here with us.” He said sadly.  
“I could but it’s not the same, you know that. I want to train like Bruce has trained. You might want to one day too. It’s for my future as Shadow.” She explained.   
She could tell he was sad but accepted her explanation.   
“I won’t be gone forever. I’ll come visit once in a while.” She promised; to comfort him.   
She realized that what the boy craved most was love. To be loved by a mother or a sister in her case and help him grow up but her destiny was calling her elsewhere. Cat was then startled by Jason wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her chest. After a second she hugged him and held him close.  
“When do you leave?” He asked softly.  
“Early in the morning.” She replied.  
“You’ll say goodbye before you go right?” He asked.  
“You’ll still be asleep.” She said.  
“I don’t care, wake me up. Promise?” He said.  
“Ok I promise. Now, how about we sneak out and get some ice cream or something?” She asked and his eyes light up.   
\---

Catarena was away for two years and only returned every so often for a short period of time to make appearances as Bruce’s niece and a “college student”. She needed people to believe she was only away at college; which she was to some extent. She could get away with being away at “college” for about seven years or so. Though, she wouldn’t need that long for any schooling. If she really let herself show her smarts she could be done with any masters program in the normal four years of college, possibly less. Granted that would be with continuous study.   
Catarena was returning for a slightly longer visit, during one of the holidays even though her family rarely celebrated them. In all honesty she was missing her family. Spending too much time alone in the woods she was worried she was losing her humanity.  
Cat arrived home and not surprisingly Bruce and Jason were out patrolling. This gave Cat the chance for some quality time with Alfred. She told him about all of her travels and studying. They got plenty of time to talk because as expected the Duo didn’t return until very early in the morning, around 3am and Cat was surprised by the time, she was expecting later.  
Bruce was expecting her home but she wasn’t sure if Jason knew. When they arrived at the cave Jason’s grin told her he didn’t know. Bruce walked up with a smile and placed his hand warmly on her shoulder.  
“Did you have a good trip?” He asked and she shrugged.  
“It was alright, you know I don’t like flying.” She said and he nodded with a smile.   
“We’ll have breakfast in a few hours. We need some sleep.” Bruce said, emphasizing the some in Jason’s direction.  
Cat nodded to Bruce and hugged him, then letting him get some rest. As soon as Bruce was gone Jason scooped Cat up into a big hug, spinning her around a little. Cat was shocked at how much he had changed. The last time she’d seen him he’d been fifteen short and skinny; and now he was seventeen an inch taller than her and filled out all over. He was a handsome grown man now right before her eyes. She was happy to see him again. He set her down and looked at her face closely, still holding her in his arms. She looked away, feeling self conscious.  
“You’re as beautiful as the first day I saw you. You haven’t changed; well accept your hair is SO long.” He said and Cat blushed but became sad.  
Jason still didn’t know about her not ageing, and the way Cat liked to track the passing of time was to grow her hair.  
“Well it’s only been two years. I’m at that age where you don’t change much. But look at you! All grown up. I told you you’d be taller than me. You shot up like a weed.” She said as her hands rested on his muscular shoulders.   
He grinned and nodded, laughing slightly with nerves.  
“How old are you again?”  
“I’m Dick’s age.”   
“You look younger, like closer to my age maybe younger.” He said.  
She was tempted to tell him her secret but wasn’t sure she wanted to. She couldn’t explain what was stopping her. For the first time since she was changed she cared what he would think of her. He hadn’t grown up with her like Dick; an outsider but still a part of the family.   
“Well, I’m flattered thank you. You look tired, you should get some sleep.” She said as she shifted in his arms.  
He let her go and took off his mask, running his fingers through his hair. As much as he wanted to stay up he needed some sleep.  
“Yeah I should sleep. I bet you’re tired too. See you at breakfast?” He said as he started taking off his uniform.  
Cat was at the stairs and turned to look at him.  
“You bet.” She said with a smile and turned to go up to the manor.   
She blushed deeply and hated the way her body was reacting but she didn’t blame it. She was in her twenties, never been kissed, been to a dance or even on a date. The closest she’d come to these things was in her dreams. She could clearly see how Jason was seeing her now the same way most men looked at her. He was a teenager with raging hormones in a house full of men and too much testosterone. She didn’t blame him and part of her wanted to see how things would play out. Remnants of her childish days wanted to kiss him to make Dick jealous for not kissing her when he had the chance but she could sense he regretted it every time he saw her. Cat decided she’d see what Jason wanted out of curiosity. In her room she threw off her travel clothes and climbed into bed for a nap despite it being far too early for her to sleep; she really had lost all sense of human life. It was time for a fresh start.  
At breakfast early the next morning Cat recounted all that she had been doing. It was nice to sit and actually have a meal with family for a change. Bruce was pleased and it was decided that while Cat was in town she would train Jason and he would not have to patrol. Bruce was worried he was working Jason too hard.   
“A vacation huh? How did I get so lucky?” Jason asked jokingly.  
“You’re young and need more rest. I’ve been working you too hard. I’m sorry.” Bruce said and Jason shrugged.  
Cat could see that Jason was stubborn and a little brash now. She could see that Jason thought he could take on the world when in fact he could not. She worried he’d push himself too far one day. Bruce’s word was final and Cat could see Jason was at least a little glad for the time off.  
They started right away having the cave’s training facility to themselves. Jason showed Cat all that he had learned.  
“You’ve improved greatly. I’m impressed.” Cat said.  
“I told you I’d be better than you one day.”  
“Oh you think you are not do you?” Cat challenged despite knowing he never would be.  
“Yeah I think so. Let’s have a go.” He challenged back and Cat laughed a little.  
“Work first, play later.” Cat said and she knew Jason would not let the challenge go but for now did.   
He was very practical to take the chance to learn something new before a fight.  
Jason was a fast learner and easy to teach. He took Cat’s direction well and after little correction he improved three fold almost every time. A week went by and Cat had taught him all that she had learned so far. Now they just had to hone his skills. Above all she taught him patience and balance for his fighting. It wasn’t physical balance, but more of an inner balance. Being part cat she could still sense he had something dark clouding him and hoped this training would help.   
They were warming up one morning with a sparring session and Jason couldn’t help bringing up the challenge again.   
“So now that I know all that you know. How about we spar? Winner gets something from the other.” He said.  
“What will we fight for?” She asked.  
“Anything you can think of.” He replied.  
Cat thought for a moment as they warmed up.  
“Alright I’m in, but I shall have to think of something when I win.” She said and Jason laughed.  
“Ok and when I win you have to go on a date with me.”   
His words caught Cat by such surprise she stopped mid block and Jason landed his first hit against Cat ever. Cat faltered and Jason was shocked, he didn’t think his condition would take her by surprise.  
“Did I surprise you?” He asked as he touched her arm, she was still staring off.  
She looked at him then.  
“Of course you did. Why do you want that?” She asked.  
“Why not? You’re beautiful. Hasn’t anyone ever asked you out before?” He asked.  
“No.” She blurted before she could stop herself.   
She was now thoroughly embarrassed.  
“Are you serious? Not even Dick?” He asked.   
“No.” Cat replied sternly, angry all over again at Dick’s rejection of her.  
Jason picked up on this and brushed her arm and she looked at him.  
“He’s a fool.” Jason said softly which made Cat’s heart flutter.  
Frustrated at her emotions she stepped away from him.  
“Yes he is. We don’t have time for dates but I’ll play your game. Lets fight already.” She said in annoyance but not at Jason.  
Jason smirked and prepared himself then motioned for her to start.  
They fought and Cat kept it evenly matched. She realized the outcome would be up to her and whether or not she wanted him to take her on a date. She had never been on one and really wanted to see what it was all about. she reasoned with herself that it would be a good experience to learn how to handle for later. Her naivety gave away her “age”. But at the same time she liked Jason and wanted to prove Dick wrong. That she could handle the pain in the end and hold onto the good memories. Catarena could not make up her mind but her body decided for her. Before she could react Jason hit her again. Striking the side of her face. It didn’t hurt and it should have unfazed her but she went down. She let her body’s momentum take her to the floor. She laid there a second; shocked at the answer her body had given her warring mind.  
“Catnip!”   
Jason was at her side in a second, worried he had hurt her. Her eyes were closed as he rolled her onto her back, but she opened them when he touched her face. His eyes were full of concern and she couldn’t keep a smile in, but it was a soft smile.  
“I guess you win.” She said.  
“Forget about that right now. Are you alright?” He asked as he helped her to sit up and then checked her face where he’d hit her but he wouldn’t find a mark.   
“Yes I’m fine. You just stunned me.” She said as she got up.  
“You’re getting very good. Pretty soon you’ll be knocking me down every time.” She added.  
“You were distracted the whole fight. Your mind was somewhere else but I’ll accept the victory. We’re going out tonight so be ready, five o’clock. Fancy but not too formal. I’ll pick you up at your room.” He said with an amused grin.   
She was still staring at him even after he was gone, but quickly snapped out of it. She went straight to her room to decide what to wear but that wasn’t an issue. The problem was her hair. The dress she wanted to wear was just above the knee and her hair was about that length. It looked strange that way. It had been long before she’d left for two years and she never thought to cut it. She quickly sought out Alfred and found him cleaning, which did not surprise her, though she wondered why he cleaned so much. The house was always spotless. It must have been a slow week, she reasoned.  
“Ah miss Catarena. Are you and Master Jason taking a day off?” He asked.  
“Yes, something like that.”  
She said not sure of how to ask him but he asked for her.  
“What can I do for you? You seem like you need me for something.” He asked.  
“Yes, I was wondering if you could trim my hair. I realize it’s gotten too long. It’s longer than a dress I want to wear tonight.” She said.  
“I’d be happy to help. Let’s go to the kitchen.” Alfred said and they went.  
Alfred gathered the items he’d need and debated where to do it.   
“How about I sit on the counter?” Cat suggested.  
“Brilliant idea.” Alfred said and Cat hopped onto the counter easily and sat down.  
Alfred spread a sheet on the floor to catch her hair and got to work.  
“How much shall I cut?”  
“To my waist will be fine. Thank you.”  
“Are you doing something special tonight?” Alfred asked.  
Cat was hesitant to respond.  
“Yes… I… have a date.” Cat said with disbelief in her voice.  
She could sense Alfred’s surprise.  
“With Master Jason?” He guessed.  
“Yes.”   
“Oh how lovely. Will this be your first date?”  
“Yes, first ever.” She said.  
“Oh! That’s quite exciting. I’m sure you will have a wonderful time. Will this be a reoccurring event with Jason?”  
“I’m not sure. I don’t know what to think.” Cat said with a deep blush.  
“Ah young love is always confusing. It’s about risks. You’re young.”  
“Please don’t tell Bruce or mention it to Jason. I’m not sure where Jason’s going with this. He surprised me with this request this morning.”   
“I see. Well mum’s the word miss. Your secrets safe with me. Speaking of secrets.”  
“No, not yet. Maybe.” Cat said and Alfred understood.  
They were silent for a while until Jason strolled into the kitchen. Cat became tense and blushed when Jason caught her eye with a smirk on his face.  
“Hungry again Master Jason?” Alfred asked.  
“Always Al.” Jason said.  
“Shall I make something for you?”  
“Nah I just need a snack. I’ve got dinner plans.” He said as he munched on something.  
“Aw I liked your hair long Catnip.” Jason said.  
“It was in the way and Alfred’s only trimming it.” Cat told him without making much eye contact.  
She couldn’t keep from blushing.  
“Oh good. See ya.” Jason said with a wink that Alfred couldn’t see.   
Cat was blushing so much she was almost sweating. Thankfully Alfred was finished with her hair and she felt a lot lighter despite him only taking off a foot.  
“There you are miss. How is that?” Alfred asked as she hopped off the counter.  
It was to her waist and layered the way she liked. Alfred never ceased to amaze her, he really was an everyman.  
“It’s perfect Alfred. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure Miss.” He said and Cat went back to her room.  
She had enough time to change and get ready. In her bathroom she trimmed her bangs to match her new hair and did her hair. At five o’clock on the dot there was a knock at her door. Cat opened it and there stood Jason holding some roses and dressed in a basic tux jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants. He looked sharp and handsome. Cat took the roses and smelled them. Jason took a rose and broke the stem and tucked it into her hair that was pinned up a little.  
“You look beautiful Catnip. Your hair looks nice. Al did a great job.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Shall we?” He asked and Cat nodded as she set down the roses.   
Jason took her arm tucking it around his and they departed.  
Jason drove them to a restaurant in the city. It wasn’t too expensive or classy which suited them. Bruce Wayne would not be caught in this place. This was the everyman’s expensive restaurant. It was romantic and perfect; especially for a first date. The iconic Italian restaurant with intimate seating and dim lighting a candle inside red glass and a rose at every table. Though more upscale than cheesy Italian restaurants with live music and dancing it still did not seem too formal.  
The dinner was wonderful and everything Cat could have dreamed for a date but she felt the date was coming to an end too quickly and neither of them had the guts to dance in public. Jason picked up on Cat’s need to not draw attention to herself. After dinner Jason suggested they go for a walk, it was hard to pass up on such a clear beautiful night. Cat had a similar but better idea.  
“I’d like to show you something. We’ll still be going for a walk but staying close to home.” Cat said and Jason nodded in approval.  
He drove them back to the manor and they parked in the garage. Cat led the way, grabbing a flashlight as she went. It was more for Jason’s comfort, as she could see in the dark especially with the moon so big and bright. When Jason saw they were going into the woods he hesitated. Cat turned and grinned, kicking off her heels at the edge of the trees.   
“Come on, what’s the matter? You scared?” She asked and he scowled.  
“No! What could be in the woods that’s so cool?”He asked.   
“It’s a really awesome and special place to me. I want to show you. Don’t worry… I’ll keep you safe.” She said with a smirk.  
“Ha! Right! Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” He asked.   
Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the trees and onto a tiny trail Cat had trampled over their years.   
Jason tightened his hand on hers and followed her, flashlight leading the way. Cat traveled the path like a pro and Jason couldn’t believe she was doing it barefoot. He always suspected there was something special about her, like there was some secret she was keeping but he wanted her to tell him when she was ready. He could tell it was very deep and personal.  
They walked for quite a while and just before Jason was going to complain they broke free of the path and into a clearing. It was flat and open, not very big but the most eye catching part were the roses. These were no ordinary roses. The first ever naturally growing blue roses. Jason’s face was priceless.  
“Alfred’s blue roses… he developed them, got them to bloom naturally. Some of them spread with red roses in the woods. Alfred wanted to take them out and keep them to the garden but I stopped him.”  
“This is amazing Catnip. Thank you for sharing it with me.” Jason said as he moved closer to Cat wrapping his arm around her waist.  
“You think this is cool just wait. It gets better.” Cat said as she turned off the flashlight and looked up through the trees to the sky. He followed her gaze and the sky was ablaze with stars. A rarity for life in the city. Jason’s jaw was dropped to the ground. Cat turned to him and grinned up at him as his eyes danced over the sky. She lifted her hand and pushed his jaw closed. Her touch brought his gaze to her and he laughed at himself.  
“Ok, I was too chicken to ask earlier… Dance with me?” He asked as his right hand took her left in his as he pulled her close to him.  
“Dance? We don’t have any music.” She said but he moved slowly anyway.  
“We don’t need music.” He said as he continued to move around.  
Cat let him dance her around.  
“You know, you’ve totally shown up my roses. Mine seem pathetic compared to these.” He said.  
“Yours aren’t pathetic. You got them from the garden didn’t you?” She asked.  
“How’d you know?”  
“I could pick out Alfred’s roses anywhere.” She said and he laughed.  
“He’s got quite the green thumb.” Jason said as they danced.  
They looked into each other’s eyes like any other couple on their first date. He then moved her left hand to his waist and he brought his right hand to her cheek and brushed his fingers there and in her hair. Catarena couldn’t understand why her heart was pounding but she knew something was coming. Jason was inching closer to her face and his hand was holding her cheek.  
“What are you doing?” She asked which shocked him.  
“He didn’t even kiss you!?” Jason asked and Cat knew who he was referring to.  
“No.” Cat said with a bit of anger and Jason brushed her cheek with his thumb.  
“He turned you down… What an idiot.” He said.  
Cat stared into his eyes, amazed by his perceptiveness. Her eyes threatened to water over but he stopped them with his next words.  
“I’ll give you what you want.” He whispered softly and then took her lips with his, pushing his mouth against hers and pulling her mouth with little suction.   
She relaxed instantly in his arms but her heart was still pounding. She wanted to explore kissing him all night but something was nagging at her. Something she had to tell him before they got any closer.  
“There’s something I need to tell you about myself.” She said and he nodded.  
“Ah the super secret you’re keeping.” He said.  
“You know?” she asked in disbelief.  
“Not exactly. I know there’s something special about you that is very personal. I wanted to let you or Bruce tell me when you’re ready. So, if you’re sure you want to tell me I’m ready.” He said and she was so amazed.  
“Ok, but this is more something I need to show you.” She said, indicating he needed to let her go but he didn’t budge.  
“Oh no I’m not making Dick’s mistake. I’m not letting you go.” He said and she closed her eyes.  
“Ok.” She said as she took a deep breath and in his arms she transformed.   
She refused to look at him until he made a move but she was trembling slightly. He never flinched or faltered his breath remained the same and heart was beating steadily but he just didn’t move; until suddenly his left hand moved. He caressed her cheek and her features softened.   
“What happened? Who did this to you?” He asked.  
“A man named Dr. Dorian. He kidnapped me on my seventeenth birthday. There was nothing Batman or Robin could have don’t to prevent this. It was complete chance. Dorian was obsessed with cats and picked me because of my name. This was when I learned who Batman was. I ran wild in the streets for a month and Bruce had to tell me his secret to get me to come home.” Cat said as she finished the basic story.  
She still hadn’t looked at him. He moved his finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly.  
“Look at me please.” He said and she opened her eyes, which glowed blue with the moon light.   
His eyes were full of awe.  
“Amazing… thank you for telling me. And if Dick rejected you because of this I’m gonna knee him in the balls.”   
“No! No… this wasn’t it.” She told him.  
“Good, but can I still rub what he’s missing in his face for you?” He asked and Cat laughed lightly.  
“Please do.” She said with a grin.  
He raised his hand and petted her head, feeling her large cat ear flatten against her head until he brought his hand to her cheek again. He brought her lips to his again. She untransformed and kissed him back; this time with a weight off her shoulders.  
They kissed for some time and Jason was content to give Cat exactly what Dick had denied her. Jason reassured her Dick was missing a lot and assured her she was an amazing kisser. They would have kissed forever but the sun would be up soon and they needed some rest.   
“Go on another date with me, tomorrow night. We can train all day. We’ll do something less formal and more normal.” He said as they walked back to the manor.  
“Alright, I’d like that.” She said and he grinned.   
He kissed her goodnight and they parted ways.  
The next morning Jason eyed her with a smirk as she entered the cave. She blushed and turned on her heels away from him as she transformed. Her tail flicked behind her and he laughed a little.  
“So, I was thinking we should go to a movie tonight.” He said. Cat turned back to him with interest.  
“I can’t remember if I’ve ever seen a movie. Alfred may have taken me when I was little.” Cat said.   
Jason shook his head.  
“What am I going to do with you? You just haven’t lived Catnip.” He said teasingly.  
Cat shrugged and it was time to get down to business. Though, this time she didn’t not hold back, and Jason could tell the difference. His surprised face told her that.  
“So that’s why I can never hit you.” He said and she nodded.  
“And when you manage to…you can’t hurt me. Go ahead hit me as hard as you can.” She said.  
He was shocked but shook his head.  
“No that’s ok I believe you.” He replied.  
“Fine I’ll show you.” She said and before he could stop her she cut her arm.   
Blood dripped onto the floor but it stopped and he watched it heal before his eyes. He ran his fingers over her arm and he watched it heal before his eyes. He ran his fingers over her arm and then looked at her, his eyes full of awe.  
“I will never age. I’ll never get sick and survive anything.” She told him.  
“What age are you stuck at?” He asked.  
“Seventeen.” She replied and he was silent for a moment thinking things over.  
“So Dick… rejected you because you’re not ageing?” He asked and Cat looked away pouting in anger.  
“Pretty much, spouted some nonsense about protecting me. Saving me from a broken heart. But that’s inevitable. Everyone will die except me.” She said and Jason wrapped an arm around her as he lifted her chin so she’d look at him. She looked into his eyes and he smiled.  
“He’s still a moron now I want to knee him even more.” He said and Cat laughed.  
Jason brushed his thumb against her cheek and brought her to his lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him as he embraced her. At this rate they would never get anything done.   
“We’re supposed to be training.” Cat said softly as she broke the kiss for a moment.  
“But kissing you feels so good.” He whispered and she laughed softly.  
Before they could start kissing again Cat suddenly noticed they weren’t alone and her head snapped toward the cave entrance. Dick was standing not 100 feet from them, his eyes wide. Cat glared briefly at Dick but stepped away from Jason a step. Jason was grinning smugly at Dick.  
“Working hard I see.” Dick teased.  
Cat growled under her breath and turned away to hide her blushing face.  
“Actually yes, you wanna spar Dick?” Jason asked with a little too much emphasis on Dick’s name.   
Dick grinned and stepped forward.  
“You’re on.” Dick replied and they squared off on the training arena that had been set up.   
Cat perched herself on an obstacle on the edge of the arena. Feeling catty and uninterested she watched off the edge of her nose. She groaned at their need for male posturing but Jason needed to test his new skills with another opponent than herself, and someone who would hit back harder.  
They got right down to business barely seeing if the other were ready. They were evenly matched but had completely the opposite fighting styles. Dick used his many years knowledge of acrobatics to his advantage; while Jason was younger and slightly quicker on his feet using spontaneity to his advantage. Though Dick had more practice reading opponents. Jason was holding his own but was getting the workout of his life. Cat could also tell each of them was biting their tongues to not talk about her. And of course Dick couldn’t keep his big mouth shut.  
“So, you and Cat huh?” Dick asked.  
“And that’s your business why?” Jason asked.  
“Just curious. She’s like a sister to me. I’m like a protective older brother.” Dick said and Jason laughed.  
“Isn’t she a few months older than you? And I heard there had been something more between you two but you rejected her… Your loss, my gain.” Jason said.  
Cat was glad Dick was getting things rubbed in his face. Despite them not officially discussing what the relationship was Cat knew Jason would stand up for her and would say anything to do it.  
“If she told you everything in a few years she would look younger than me and you.”  
“You think she cares what other people would think? I was under the impression that love knows no bounds. You could say you’re trying to protect her from the pain but she’s in pain now and she’ll be in pain when we all die. You’re such a moron if you didn’t even think of that!” Jason spat at Dick.  
Jason’s words hit home. It was always a slap in the face when someone pointed these facts out. She was jolted from her thoughts when she realized they were both staring at her. She looked at them, their faces full of concern. She felt something drip off her cheek and realized she was crying. Her mood instantly changed. She stood quickly and glared at Dick.   
“He’s right. You are a moron. I will learn to deal with this pain in time and I will fill my life with good memories to hold onto.” She said and then departed for the mansion upstairs.  
Dick followed after her with Jason right behind him. Dick caught up to her in the vast living room.  
“Cat…I ...I.” Dick stammered.  
“You what? You’re sorry? You want to take it all back!? Well, you’re too late! So butt out of my personal life … Big Brother. I’ll date whomever I please.” She said coldly and moved toward the stairs to her room.   
Jason caught Cat in her path, concern in his eyes.  
“I’m fine. I just need a minute.” She told him and he let her retreat to her room.  
Once Cat was out of sight Jason turned to Dick.  
“If you want to keep her from a broken heart why do you keep doing this to her? I’d say grow some balls and be with her but I do like her. I’m falling in love with her but I’ll let her decide what’s best for her. Even if it’s just to fill her life with good memories.” Jason said.  
“You’d just have a fling with her and not care?” Dick asked darkly.  
“If that’s what she wants. And I do care. I care more than you obviously.” Jason said and then went upstairs to talk to Cat.  
Jason reached her door and knocked.  
“Come in.” Cat replied knowing it was Jason.  
Jason entered and saw her standing by her balcony doors. He went up to her and she smiled to reassure him she was ok.  
“Catnip… I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok Jason I’m glad you said that to Dick. Sometimes I forget about what my future will be like.”  
“And Dick’s reasoning’s have gotten to you too. I can tell you’re not sure if you want to have something with me. I understand but like you said fill your life with happy memories. Why not let me help you. We can have an amazing time together. Whatever you want I’ll be it with you.” He said and she smiled, the tears threatening to come.   
She was afraid but she wanted it even if it didn’t last long.  
“Don’t be afraid. You said you have to learn eventually. Why not learn with me? Lets back up and forget Dick ever showed up ok?” He said as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.   
She nodded as she took a deep breath.  
“Now, where were we?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to kiss her again, but she leaned away as she laughed.  
“We’re supposed to be training.” She said.   
“But this could be training.” Jason whispered in her ear as he then kissed her neck.  
Cat laughed at how it tickled.  
“Ok but this is leisurely training we need to work on training to keep you from getting killed.” She said.  
“Oh well not that you’re more specific.” He said teasingly, “I still like this training better.” He added as he started kissing her neck again.  
“Later!” Cat half scolded but she couldn’t keep from smiling.   
Jason let her go and they returned to the cave to train for real. Cat was worried she wouldn’t be able to focus but Jason behaved himself for the most part. He did take his shirt off, showing off his toned chest and arms which made Cat blush.   
Within the next few days Jason and Cat had a wonderful, memorable time being a couple and when Cat had to leave again he told her he’d wait for her until she made an official decision. Cat was thinking hard about a lot of things and toying with ideas she and Jason hadn’t come up with yet. She had been toying with the idea of asking Jason to become like her. Being away from him for a while was helping her really thing about this option. Jason had no one accept this life. Catarena thought it would be easy for him to live this life, but then again she wondered if she could be so selfish to ask someone to give up aging or changing for her.


	4. Red Haze

The Shadow Files-  
The Jason Todd Chapters – Ch.2 – Red Haze 

Catarena had been away for a month and a half before Bruce contacted her out of the blue one day. He wanted her to come home again. He was earnest and made it clear he wanted her home immediately. He wouldn’t talk about it over the phone but the seriousness in his voice made her obey without question. She didn’t dwell on it much and figured he must need her help with something; he had done this to her before though giving her a little warning would have been nice. Her thoughts immediately went back to Jason and the thought of going home. How she missed him, how she wanted to kiss him and how she even thought about skipping the rest of her training to stay close to him. And Bruce’s sudden call had made up her mind about asking Jason to turn himself. Cat saw it as fate.  
For once in her life she didn’t mind the flight home. All she could think about was seeing Jason. Soon she was in the car with Alfred driving home. It was only then did Cat pick up on how quiet Alfred was being. He was too quiet and Cat thought he seemed sad. This made Cat anxious. Once home Cat went to find Bruce in the cave. He was sitting at the computer, batsuit on, cowl pulled back and Cat could tell he hadn’t slept in days. When he noticed Cat he turned and stood.  
“So, what’s the big emergency?” Cat asked, trying to lighten the mood in the room that was making her uncomfortable.  
“Catarena, I have to tell you something.” Bruce began and there was something about the look in his eyes that stirred old memoires in her she didn’t want to revisit.  
“It couldn’t have been over the phone?” She asked.  
“No…” Bruce said and couldn’t get any other words out.  
Cat’s heart was racing. She knew he had to tell her something bad.   
“Where’s Jason?” She asked as she locked her eyes on Bruce’s face.   
He couldn’t say the words but his face said it all and Cat noticed something out of the corner of her eye. In the same moment her throat closed, the breath caught in her mouth as her eyes fell on the wooden coffin. A million emotions were flooding her at once but the most dominant being rage. A red haze seemed to fall over her vision as she looked at Bruce again.  
“How?” She demanded as hot tears blazed down her cheeks.  
“The Joker.”   
Was all Bruce could say and after that second Catarena lost all sense of what was happening. Bruce watched her carefully. He thought she would faint but after he’d told her she transformed instantly. Her eyes were slits and filled with rage as a seething hiss escaped her throat. Bruce was cautious to not make sudden moves as he reached for some tranquilizers from his belt. He knew Cat was no longer there, consumed by the animal and out for blood. The click of the compartment on his belt snapped her attention to him and it was all over. Cat was gone in an instant. Bruce knew even if he locked down the cave Cat would out run his timing. Bruce alerted Nightwing as he got into the Batmobile taking off. Cat was on foot and he knew he could catch up but didn’t think he could stop her with the car. Joker was back in Gotham and Bruce knew Cat was out for his head.  
In the car Batman activated Cat’s locator; she was already in the city. Cat was stopped at a store and Batman wondered what she was doing. She didn’t stay there long and Batman caught up to her. He saw her face and understood. She had stolen a black hoodie and painted her face with some kind of black paint in a sloppy manor to cover her eyes, making a sort of mask. She had improvised a uniform for her hero persona Shadow. In her current state it was a frightening image. Nightwing contacted Batman then that he was in the city. Batman told Nightwing to not approach Shadow, for now they would tail her. If they got too close she would take them out and there would be no stopping her from killing the Joker.  
Shadow was on the hunt. She would have no problem picking up the Joker’s stink and trailing it. She was an excellent tracker and Batman hadn’t realized how much her skills were improving. They lost sight of her but they weren’t too far behind her tracking device.  
Shadow found the Joker with Harley. He was most likely planning his next evil idea. Harley screamed when she saw Cat but the Joker seemed unfazed. As Shadow looked at Harley she wondered if the Joker had a caring bone in his body, for she theorized that Joker only used Harley. Shadow approached Harley who made to run away but Shadow grabbed her swiftly. Harley screamed and cried for Joker to help her but he didn’t budge; he almost seemed amused. Shadow then did something to Harley so horrible one would have thought Shadow had killed her; but still Joker did nothing. Shadow silence Harley’s sobbing with a swift hit and turned her attention to Joker; knowing she wouldn’t have much time. She didn’t want to kill him quickly. She wanted him to suffer as Jason no doubt had. Shadow knew exactly the precise ways to cause people pain, without killing them. Soon Joker was producing the sounds that would start to pacify her rage. Sounds she hadn’t realized Joker was capable of making. She snapped and twisted him, interested to hear the sounds he made, knowing she was the first to produce them from him. From this day on he would fear her and know what she was capable of. Though she didn’t get to have much time as she’d hoped. Batman and Nightwing had caught up to her. They busted in and Shadow managed to snap Joker’s collar bone before they took her out with a tranquilizer. For the time being Shadow was pacified by the pain she had caused Joker. Shadow collapsed to the ground and Nightwing lifted her into his arms.  
“Take her home. I’ll take care of this.” Batman said and Nightwing nodded.  
Cat was cleaned up and put to bed. Dick stayed by her side for a while but he knew she wouldn’t wake up for several days.   
Cat awoke in the middle of the night, her balcony doors were open letting in the cool air of spring. She got up slowly, not remembering how she had gotten there but knew what she had done and figured Batman must have stopped her. She didn’t know if Joker had survived her torture and she didn’t care. She wanted him dead. She only worried that Wonder Woman had found out what she’d done. Cat knew she needed to leave again, despite wanting to kill Joker she knew she needed to control these feelings. She also needed to leave because she wouldn’t be able to deal with Jason’s scent all over the house. She went onto her balcony and could smell freshly turned earth. She knew Bruce had laid Jason to rest. She made her way to the spot quickly but hung back a few yards, inspecting the area. She didn’t want to believe what was happening and seeing the grave made her angry all over again. She moved closer, swifting to the grave site and kneeled in front of the head stone. She ran her fingers over the letters and then she ran her fingers in the grass. Jason was out of her reach forever and the brief relationship they had, had wounded her each time she thought of it. The memories replayed in her mind like a broken record. She began crying angry tears but refused to cry in the open. She took off; bolting into the woods. She ran until she came to her favorite clearing. The very one she had taken Jason to but now, what used to hold peace and comfort, there was nothing but sadness. She took off again deep into the woods; running for what seemed like forever until the sadness over came her. She started sobbing as she ran making her vision blurry. Bushes and branches cut up her body as she ran through them. They healed as quickly as they had happened but they still stung and it only dusted the surface of her pain. She finally tripped over a branch that twisted her ankle terribly but she was numb to the pain. She lay on a soft patch of green grass as she let her sobbing over take her. She was transformed and didn’t even care. Her emotions were everywhere, which made it harder to control her transformation but at the moment it was the only thing calming her down. Being in the forest was the only thing making sense to her at the moment. She wanted to be alone and succumb to her sadness but she suddenly realized she was not alone. Shadow shot up, glaring into the darkness at the intruder. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she ignored it. She was thankful for the early light of morning and the paint that was still semi on her face. None other than Poison Ivy had stepped into the small grass clearing Shadow had fallen into. Shadow eyed Ivy, waiting for her to make a move but she did not. Ivy only watched Shadow just as she was doing. Finally Ivy spoke.  
“You’re not going to accuse me of being up to something way out here?” Ivy asked and Shadow relaxed only slightly.  
“I could care less what you’re doing. You could be murdering someone and I would turn a blind eye.” Shadow responded.   
It was then that Ivy really took in Shadow’s appearance.  
“You’re defenseless and alone I could kill you way out here and no one would know.” Ivy stated, testing Shadow.  
“I wish you could kill me.” Shadow responded as she stared at the ground.  
Ivy wasn’t expecting her to respond that way.  
“I cannot kill you?” Ivy inquired and Shadow gave a small laugh.  
“A thousand ways to die but never stay dead… I will never die. I will never grow old. I am alone forever.” Shadow said and Ivy was stunned.  
“Why are you telling me this? You’ve never spoken more than a few words.” Ivy said.  
“Because I don’t care anymore and in a strange way I trust you. There is good in you.” Shadow told her honestly and Ivy was silent for a moment.  
“Why were you crying?” Ivy asked.  
“Someone I love was murdered.” Shadow said quietly.  
“Robin… and you went after Joker? You did all that to him?” Ivy asked.  
“Yes. Did he live?” Shadow asked.  
“Yes as far as I know.” She replied, “I’m sorry… Joker deserved what you did to him and more.” Ivy added.  
They were silent for several minutes before Shadow spoke.  
“Ivy… are you immortal?” Shadow asked unexpectedly.  
“As long as there is water and the sun shines. Yes, I am.” She replied.  
Shadow seemed pleased.  
“I hope that one day we can be friends. I know you could do so much good for the flora of this planet but it’s become clear to me you would need the right backing. I’m trying to work on something. Would you be interested in working for me?” Shadow asked.  
Ivy was beyond words but nodded. Shadow smiled and looked at the ground again. Ivy then kneeled close to Shadow and made something grow in front of her.  
“Catnip?” Shadow asked.  
“Yes. It won’t make the pain go away but it will take the edge off.” Ivy said.  
“Thank you.” Shadow said and Ivy stood but before she left she turned to say something.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said and then disappeared into the night.  
Shadow looked at the catnip and ran her fingers through it. She had been curious to try it. She plucked some and put it in her mouth. She chewed it and was surprised at how good it tasted. She ate all that Ivy had grown for her and it made her mellow enough to face the world again. Ivy was right about the pain. The plant didn’t make it go away but it helped lower the aggression she was feeling. The sun was breaking the horizon fully now and she got up to make her way back to the manor.  
When Cat returned from the woods she found Bruce. She could tell she had caught him at a good time; he had just returned from a night of patrolling. He turned to her when he noticed her approach.  
“I’ll be leaving soon, before Wonder Woman can find me. I’m sure she’s heard of what’s happened. I’m sorry… I didn’t…I.” Cat stammered but Bruce stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
“You don’t have to be sorry for what you did. You were completely justified to do so. I wanted to do the same thing, you beat me to it. And Wonder Woman already came while you were asleep. I took the fall for you. Joker had no distinguishing marks that pegged you, and she didn’t get to see him. Wonder Woman thinks you’re still away but on your way home now, so that I can tell you. Oracle sought to forge it. I had Dick hide with you in one of the secret cave rooms.” Bruce told her.  
“Thank you. You… didn’t have to do that.” Cat mumbled and Bruce shook her a little, to shake some sense into her. Her fog of catnip was impairing her thought process a bit.  
“Of course I did. We’re family. You mean the world to me Catarena, like my own daughter. I’m sorry I don’t say it enough. I would do anything to protect you. I’ve already failed you so much. I’m so sorry about Jason, I didn’t know.” He said softly.  
“Didn’t know?” Cat asked.  
“That you were involved.” He said and Cat was shocked.  
“How…?” She whispered.  
“Alfred told me… after.” He said.  
Cat didn’t realize she was crying until wet tears were rolling down her cheeks. Bruce tried to dry them but they wouldn’t stop and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She felt comforted by this and soon calmed down. Cat assured Bruce she’d be alright in time and he let her go. She made her way upstairs where she wanted to retreat to her room to wait out her catnip stupor alone. It wasn’t allowing her to hide her emotions though she wondered if that was for the best. But of course fate wouldn’t allow her peace just yet. It continued to torment her. For she ran into Dick; who of course was looking for her. Her mind didn’t want to be near him but her heart did for he offered only continued comfort. She tried to get past him but he stopped her and there was only concern in his eyes.  
“Please Cat… let me help you.”   
He said softly and she turned to him slightly. His arms were open and she didn’t turn them down. She stepped into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered and that was all he said.  
He stood there holding her, letting her cry. She didn’t fight it and just let it all out, knowing it was for the best. Though one thing the catnip couldn’t help with was the thunder that rumbled in the distance. Cat had always been afraid of storms and in her heightened ability state it was her own personal hell. She tensed up in Dick’s arms instantly.  
“Would you like me to stay with you tonight?” Dick asked and Catarena nodded.  
It was easy to fall into old habits. Dick was used to staying with Cat when it stormed. When he had still been living in the manor Cat had grown accustomed to slipping into his bed like a child would with parents. It was still early evening but they went to Cat’s room where Dick would lay with her until the storm was over or until morning. As he lay there holding Cat he could tell she had forgiven him for all the mistakes he had made against her. He knew she would never love him that way again but it made them closer. Not much was said in this time together and sooner then he thought Cat had cried herself to sleep. He too slept, figuring it a good idea to catch up.  
Catarena awoke early the next morning. Dick was still sleeping, sound asleep under Cat. She propped herself up a little to look at him and he didn’t stir. She figured he desperately needed the sleep. Cat got up and went to her desk where she wrote Dick a letter that thanked him and forgave him for everything. She was leaving again that day and would not come back for some time. Jason’s scent was everywhere and she couldn’t face it. Cat quickly gathered her things; said goodbye to Alfred and Bruce, and departed.


End file.
